I knew you were trouble
by LucyCullen123
Summary: Song fic to Taylor Swift's "I knew you were trouble" Obviously, I do not own Vampire Diaries OR Taylor Swift's amazing song writing skills, so I don't own the song either, I'm not that talented :P Rated T for one swear word


**Ok, so just to be clear I don't own Taylor Swift's AMAZING song, OR Vampire Diaries :P  
So, this is my second song-fic, so sorry, it kinda sucks...but I am learning! :P So, here you go!**

**Oh, and Flashbacks are in ****_italics _****and what she is feeling presently is in normal :) **

**Please review!**

"I think-I think when it's all over, it just comes back in flashes, you know?" Elena said so softly, it was almost a whisper. "It's like a kaleidoscope of memories. It just all comes back...But he never does." She says referring to Damon Salvatore. She looked up at her blonde friend through a curtain of dark hair. A pair of green eyes darted around the room once, making sure it was clear. She then nodded at her dark haired friend to continue. Which she did.  
"I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. It's not really anything he said or anything he did..." she trailed off, looking at the floor. "It was the feeling that came along with it." She admitted. She remembered when she met him. The one who broke her. She went with Bonnie to a party. He was there. Black messy hair, Stormy Dark eyes, and that stupid smirk on his face. And from then...she knew he was trouble. "And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again" she continued. "But I don't know if I should. I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright." Caroline put a hand on her knee to comfort her. Elena snapped her eyes up at her, just as a small tear fell from her eyes. "But I just thought...how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks...so much like an angel when he smiles at you?" The corner of Elena's lips turned up slightly, remembering his smile. "Maybe he knew that when he saw me. I guess I just lost my balance.  
I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him." Elena whispered. Caroline waited while Elena took a sharp breath in, a tear escaping the corner of her eye.  
"It was losing me." She finished and at that moment all the flashbacks came to her.

_Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me_

Mistakes. That's what they were. That's what she did. He wasn't a soul-destroyer, or a life-ruiner. He was just a mistake, that's all.

_ She was an easy target. That's why he found her. Why he went after her. But she couldn't help it. She loved the attention… When they first met….it felt to her like it was love at first sight…but as time passed, she felt like…he was pushing her away._

_I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_

_Elena was hurt. After an argument with Damon and some guy at a bar she got hurt, physically. And he fled. He left her there...lying on the cold, hard ground..._

_And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me_

_Elena brought her feet up to rest on the dashboard of his car. She was smiling because things had gotten better between her and Damon. Her smile was soon gone and replaced with a confused crease in her eyebrows as she heard sirens. She whipped her head back to see police cars following them and she snapped her head to Damon, who was wearing that smirk she loved...  
"Hold on tight, baby" He smiled before he changed gears and sped down the road. She looked ahead, in confusion. He had promised he wouldn't do this anymore. It was her fault._

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_She had crumbled. Again. He'd apologized to her and invited her to a party. And she crumbled and forgave him and said she'd go. She believed him. Again. _

He was a bad guy, and she should have known not to get involved with him. But even after he's left her heartbroken, she can't hate him completely: whatever else happened, the relationship with him gave her the gift of experience.

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_They had arrived at the party in darkness. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowd of dancers. _

_No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_Elena was too lost in the music she didn't even realize that Damon had left the dance floor. She looked around the crowds of people, bumping against her, closing her in and couldn't see him anywhere. _

He's an emotionally stunted male, who would much rather ignore any problems than address them directly. After all, why should he bother himself with _her_ emotions? They're her own damn responsibility. Instead of disagreeing with your feelings, he's refusing to even give her validation they even exist.

_And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me-Hey!_

_She decided to go on the hunt for Damon. He couldn't have gotten far, after all the place isn't that big..._

She merely heard about him from a rumor. It was a revelation. It wasn't anything that Elena did that made this guy so fucked up, he was like that long before he met her. Their relationship wasn't a tragedy, it was just a joke. She still feels used, but she's made her peace with that.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
_  
_And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah_

_Elena went looking for Damon at the drinks table and found him. Kissing another girl and dancing with her. She was so shocked that she had dropped her drink. Some of the orange liquid had spilled on Damon's jeans and his dark eyes met her wide ones. As soon as she caught his eye, she turned and left. As fast as she could. _

She realized…this guy's got issues. And that's not a reason to hate him—it's a reason to pity him.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

Elena got away from the crowd and fell on the cold, hard ground. She rolled on her back and closed her eyes. What had happened shocked her... but it didn't hurt her. She guessed a part of her knew when she saw him that this would happen. Because deep inside she knew that he was that type of person and he was capable of doing this to her.

Elena woke with scattered red card cups and beer bottles surrounding her. She looked up and saw Damon...staring at her from a distance. She reached for the necklace that he had given her and held it in hand for a second before letting it fall to the ground. She searched around and found her phone on the floor and looked up at Damon once more. He was much closer now, only 5ft away. His eyes were begging her to forgive him. She walked away. Ignoring his calls to her.

Once she reached a quiet street, she got her phone and dialled the only person she could trust. Caroline.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble_

**So, there you go! :P I'm not...entirely sure it makes sense...so hopefully, you smart cookies figured it out :P Please review! :p Thanks! :D **


End file.
